<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Imagines by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203153">Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Sweet Pea imagines, prompts and oneshots, requested via my Tumblr account</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sweet Pea (Riverdale) &amp; Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale) &amp; Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello?” A gruff voice said as the phone on the other end picked up. You tried to be as quiet as you could. All the weird things that had happened in Riverdale, that you had managed to avoid. Now some sort of masked gang was invading the store you worked in.</p><p>If you thought you could have made it, you would have rushed to your apartment above the shop. Instead, you were cramped in the cupboard below the till, hoping that no one noticed you. When you realised that you still had the store phone clipped to your belt you tried to call for help but no one at the police station answered. When you’d tried again they said all the local deputies were in the area. You’d only heard of that happening during the last Riverdale riot. When you started to panic you recalled Betty Cooper saying that she and the Serpents owed you a favour. <br/>During the summer there had been a huge car accident and you’d hoped Jughead Jones, get out of the car he was in before it exploded. So you’d done your best to remember her number. After several attempts you thought that you’d gotten it.</p><p>“Is… Is this b...Betty … Is this the Cooper house?” You whispered in a shaky voice.<br/>“Yeah, but Betty isn’t home right now...” The voice on the other end paused when something in the room shattered and smashed. Laughter could be heard and you took in a sharp breath.<br/>“Betty said the Southside Serpents owe me a favour for saving Jughead Jones.” You whispered quickly. There was talking on the other end of the line and a quick reply.<br/>“What do you need?”<br/>“There are people, with these scary masks. They’re attacking all the buildings on our street and I think others. I tried the cops and they just said they’re nearby and …” Another shatter made you gasp as someone passed by the cupboard. “I don’t know how long it will be until they find me.”<br/>“Can you tell us where the store is?” When you stayed quiet you heard a rustling and someone saying what streets were having issues. They went one by one through the shops until you were able to make a noise and tell them where you were.<br/>There was a moment of quiet that was broken by motorbike engines. “Come on. Lets go smash some serpents.” You heard from nearby. The footsteps in the store faded away. After several moments you tried to peak out and see if the coast was clear. When you heard another person come in you slammed your back against the back of the cupboard. The door opened and you kicked at them, shouting and fighting until you saw the serpent symbol on their neck that they were frantically drawing your attention to.<br/>“I’m Sweet Pea. I came to get you. Betty is out with Jughead and FP, there’s a lot of problems going on right now, so we came to get you and as many people as we could away from here.” He explained. He pulled you out of the cupboard and looked around at the store. “Do you have any kids, family… dog or something?”<br/>“No.” you answered quickly.<br/>“Ok. You, live near here?” He asked and you nodded.<br/>“Upstairs, my apartment is above this one but I think they already got in there.” You said quickly and he nodded, spotting a few large bags.<br/>“I’m going to take one of these and see if I can get up to your apartment. Tell me what you’ll need ok. You take as much of this food and stuff as you can, my friend Fangs if just outside. I’m not sure when you’ll be able to get back to your home but you’ll need some stuff and I’m sure Betty will let you stay with her. We’ll sort you out ok?” He said quickly. You scribbled down a list on a crumbled receipt. Only clothes and the few sentimental items you had. You’d miss everything else but it could be replaced. After telling him how to get to your apartment he told his friend Fangs to help you. You took enough to fill the bags and decided to be sure to give out some of what you took to your neighbours once everything was settled. Fangs hurried you out as he took some of the bags and snuck you out to the back. You could hear people shouting and fighting. Up ahead you could see a few more Southside serpents helping shop owners and your neighbours away.</p><p>“What happened?” You asked Fangs who shrugged.<br/>“Ghoulies got a new leader and they wanted their turf back. We didn’t think they’d do this. FP had to send out everyone at the station. Some of the Serpents are there now.” He answered. You nodded, not really understanding what he was talking about. You were just grateful to be out and headed towards the Northside. It was starting to get dark and cold. You’d almost brought your coat to work. It hadn’t seemed an important decision at the time.<br/>“Where’s the other one? Um… Sweet Pea?” You asked as Fangs kept glancing back.<br/>“He should be meeting us out here on the way.” He said nervously. As the two of you walked the path the Serpents seemed to know, you both headed into the woods to a clearing. Several trucks and bikes were stowed away. You could see your much older neighbour sitting in the back of one of the people carrying and hurried ahead to give her one of the bags you’d carried. She seemed grateful but let out a shaky sigh when she saw the dog food you’d put in for her. Fangs called out for someone and waved as lights started breaking through the trees. People ran to the trucks and hurried to get in the vans.<br/>You smiled when you saw Sweet Pea. He had your neighbours cats zipped into his jacket. The older neighbor's dog was running along next to him, his dog bed tied to him and dragging in the dirt. You watched as they delightedly reunited. Sweet Pea had several bags of your things over his shoulder, a suitcase he must have found under your bed was dragging behind him. You could make out your Tv tied to his back with blankets and pillows.<br/>"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed.” Fangs said as soon as he saw Sweet Pea. He helped take some of your things and find the owners of the cats before adding. “You just said you were going to grab a few bits of clothing!”<br/>“Fangs. There’s no way these people are going home anytime soon. I had to try and get the animals. I was on my way out with her stuff when I saw them.” Sweet Pea explained as he helped you onto one of the people carriers. Fangs huffed and shook his head as he sat up front with the driver. </p><p>As their convoy of vans, busses and people carriers pulled out of the clearing you saw FP and his deputies in their cars pulling up the road alongside you all. You could see Betty and Jughead on Jughead’s bike. You recognised Fred Andrews in FP’s car. Looking back you could see what you assumed was the Ghoulies chasing everyone. As soon as the cars passed onto the Northside they stopped the chase. The cars parked up at the town hall. You could see Betty’s mum along with Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews helping people into the town hall.<br/>“Hey, (Y/N) are you ok? Toni said that you had to call me for help?” Betty asked as soon as she hurried over to you.<br/>“I’d be worse off if Sweet Pea hadn’t come.” You mumbled.<br/>“Because of you, we knew where they were coming from, we managed to get almost everyone out to safety.” <br/>“All this because of a gang? It seems like something you’d see on a tv show.” You said quietly as she led you to sit down on a nearby bench.<br/>“We’ll get everything sorted and everyone home.”Jughead promised.<br/>“Yeah we won't let the Ghoulies get away with this.” Sweet Pea said sternly as he came over. Betty and Jughead shared looks with each other before agreeing with him.<br/>“Are you comfortable staying here with Sweet Pea and Fangs? We need to get everyone sorted. You should be able to stay with me for now.” Betty asked. You nodded and she got up, letting Sweet Pea take her seat next to you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet Pea (Riverdale) - Prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were at your wits end and you didn’t know what to do. You’d thought you found some good people to be your roommates. They had started paying rent on time, they pitched in for bills and food. But now you were stuck.</p><p>They had changed the locks and kept all of your things. You owned the house, mostly. Your parents had left you with a little debt to pay off and you’d been relying on the rent to pay for it. You’d hoped they’d stay even after it paid off. Who wouldn’t want to be rent free? But you quickly found out that they were friends with or relatives with the local lawyers. You couldn’t afford anyone else to help you. So now you’d sat on the curb near Pop’s and cried.<br/>“(Y/N) are you ok?” Looking up and shielding your eyes from the light, you saw Toni. Cheryl was looking over her shoulder curiously. You could see Sweet Pea and Fangs as well.<br/>“Hey guys whats up?” You said cheerfully as you wiped your eyes and smiled as you stood up.<br/>“Oh hell no, don’t pull that. What’s wrong?” Toni demanded.<br/>“I needed roommates to keep my house. Now they’ve… stolen my house. I tried to do everything I could legally do. Unless you know someone big and scary to scare them off. I’m stuck.” You admitted. Cheryl pushed past Toni to hug you as you started to cry again.<br/>“We can fix this.” Toni assured you. You felt better just telling someone. “You’ll stay with us tonight.”<br/>“And however many nights after that it takes to get those no good creeps out of your house.” Cheryl added.<br/>“How exactly do we get them out?” You asked, feeling a little more hopeful.<br/>“I know it’s hard to believe, but I haven’t always been this cute and cuddly.” Sweet Pea said as he squared his shoulders. “Would you let some of the serpents stay with you?”<br/>“I can fit two trailers in my front yard and three big ones out back. I have an attic room that can fit three comfortably and five if you really have to cram people in. Plus there's the back room and the conservatory that can be turned into extra rooms, still leaves a front room and a kitchen. If you get them out you can have the entire spare room and move in with anyone you like.” You said desperately before adding as you glanced at Toni and Cheryl who had gathered protectively around you. “What’re you going to do to get them out?”<br/>“Nothing much I’m just going to ask around, see if any serpents need a nice place to live up here. See what happens.” Sweet pea smiled and walked away with Fangs while Cheryl and Toni led you to Pop’s.<br/>“Do I want to know what he's going to do?” You asked Toni.<br/>“For legal reasons we’re going to say, you are’t a Serpent and you’re not an honorary member until you’ve moved at least one of us into your home so you don’t know anything.” Toni said quickly. Cheryl loudly announced your presence as you entered Pop’s and you were pretty sure that you had all just become each other's alibi.</p><p>Betty and Veronica ended up joining you as well, saying Jughead had filled them in. You spent the night at Cheryl’s as she, Toni and Betty picked out which Seprents might be best suited to being roommates. The next morning the five of you began the trek to your house and caught up with Kevin who was bubbling with information.<br/>“Apparently there is a battle going on for your house. The cops were called and Betty’s mom was there with a foghorn. Even my dad went down to help. Sweet Pea, busted the front door and dragged one of them out and apparently everyone started yelling that they’d drag them out one by one till the house was empty.” Kevin gushed as he filled you all in.<br/>“That’s insane.” You muttered.<br/>“They’re still at it. Betty, your mom has parked a bunch of Serpent’s trailers on the front lawn so that everyone can have a seat.” Kevin finished. He wasn’t kidding. Not only had most of the serpents now heard of your offer and come to help, the bulldogs and vixens had joined in even the Lodge’s had showed up.<br/>“Hey, there you are.” Fred said as he and Archie hurried over. Archie rushed to see if Veronica was ok. “Look, I’ll admit that there’s been some damage. But don’t you worry it’ll all be fixed and Veronica’s parents have said they’ll pay. You grew up here, you lost your parents here and we’d be a pretty crappy town if we let some scammers steal your home.” Fred said firmly before adding. “Especially when you’re planning on letting Sweet Pea and his pals stay. They look tough but they’re big softies.” Fred jerked a thumb at FP and Jughead who were walking up and down, yelling into megaphone.<br/>“Guys this is crazy! The whole town might as well be here!” You hissed to the girls who were queally overwhelmed. Betty rushed to help Jughead on what had been dubbed, the front lines. Cheryl looked over at Sweet Pea. “He looks about ready to kill over this.” Cheryl muttered to you.</p><p>There was a clamour of activity as Fangs and several Bulldogs managed to pry open the garage and the Serpents pushed on of their trailers inside. They then started pounding on the side door that led into the house. “I’m sorry this is happening (Y/N).” Alice Cooper said as she hurried over. You started laughing and everyone looked at you as you laughed so hard tears spilled down your cheeks. Veronica joined in and soon Cheryl and Toni caved and started ligahing too.<br/>“I can’t believe in a town that has, like a murder every week. The thing that pulled the town together was a bunch of online scammers stealing my house. It’s like something out of a cartoon.” You gasped out. Soon almost everyone was laughing and joking about what was happening. Except for Sweet Pea who was perfectly still and glaring at anyone who poked their heads up to see out of the window. There was a crash as Fangs managed to get through the side door and FP hurried over with Jughead.<br/>“Oh my gosh I just remembered!” You gasped and everyone looked at you. “I forgot to say that the side door is broken. You have my persimmon to go inside.” You said. FP laughed and nodded his head as Jughead grinned.</p><p>It took three more horses but FP and his deputies arrested everyone. Kevin’s dad helped round them up. “Time to head in and see the damage.” Alice said with a brisk sigh.<br/>“Don’t worry about any of the ok?” Veronica insisted as she reached to grab your hand. “It’s paid for in full. We’ll all stay with you until you find your new roommates.” She insisted. Archie agreed.<br/>“We’ll stay after that too, if you want us to.” Toni said as they banded around you. Alice led the way inside and you frowned. Family pictures were scattered and smashed on the floor. They’d even managed to make holes, not only in the walls but the floors too. Even one of the steps on the stairs was missing.<br/>“No electrics. They’ve pulled all the copper out the walls.” Jughead said to Fred as he joined you all inside. Betty had started gathering pictures and ornaments that had survived the wreckage.<br/>“Upstairs isn’t too bad. Just really dirty. Though you’ll want new mattresses.” Betty warned you.<br/>“FP said that he’ll be back to help later. He’s gone with Mr Keller to process everyone. He said we should help clean up.” Sweet Pea said as he hurried into the kitchen where everyone had seemed to gather.<br/>“I’m sorry Sweet Pea. I don’t think you or any of the Serpents could live here. They ripped out the kitchen… and the floorboards. I get a cookie, it’s like two hundred bucks… but the floorboards? No one could live here now!” You said quickly.<br/>“Oh. FP’s having his old trailer brought into your backyard for you to stay in while the work is done. If you don’t mind we’d like to camp out in the backyard too? We actually own the land that your yard back onto. Also we already found a skip for use to start sorting in here.” Sweet Pea explained quickly. You smiled and hugged him. Toni snorted out a laugh as Sweet Pea looked like he was panicking and Betty mimed that he should hug you back.<br/>“Thank you Sweet Pea. This has been a really crazy day and I was so scared I’d lost my house and that you guys would figure out why I was crashing with you guys so much for like a month.” You added looking at Veronica and Betty before turning back to Sweet Pea. “Thank you for helping me Sweet Pea.”<br/>“Everyone helped.” He said gruffly, going a little red.<br/>“Yeah, but you were the first one to offer. You got the word out. Also the whole angry glaring, at least two of them said you scared them enough to surrender once we got in.” Jughead said with a laugh.</p><p>FP came round later in the evening. The house had been emptied, thanks to all the help and dozens of people had come forward to donate furniture, clothes and their time to help Fred with the house, as well as food which went down well with everyone. FP’s old trailer had been set up right next to the house, Sweet Pea’s was next to it and a few more had been crammed in. Large gas lamps had been set on loose tiles stones that had been found in the garden and lit the way to the rest of the Serpent’s trailers less than five minutes through the woods that separated your house from them.<br/>“How’s it all going?” He asked as he found you all grouped around a cheap metal barbecue that was being used as a makeshift bonfire.<br/>“Way better, I got my house back!” You said cheerfully.<br/>“Yeah, those guys aren’t getting off easily. Fred gave me a run down of the damage while I was at the station.” He glanced around and cleared his throat. “You don’t mind having us all…”<br/>“I know how it is losing a place, I can’t imagine how it was losing the Wyrm and then your homes. As far as I’m concerned you can all stay.” You said cheerfully.<br/>“Well, don’t be letting that lot hear or you’ll have more than Sweet Pea and his friends sticking around forever.” He warned playfully.<br/>“We’re starting work on the house tomorrow.” Jughead told his dad who nodded.<br/>“I’ll be sure to come round after work to help.” He promised. He started heading off to talk to some other people but paused. “Sorry about the state of the trailer. Jughead sorted it for you?”<br/>“Yeah, Fred managed to get the lights to stop flickering too.” You said and he gave you the thumbs up.<br/>“Ok but we’re ignoring the most important thing about tomorrow.” Veronica said when everyone went quiet. “(Y/N) you’re getting a free house makeover and we have to make it perfect for you! I have some home catalogs you have to look at. We can start picture boarding tonight!”<br/>“You already have home renovation magazines?” Betty asked Veronica who pulled a large binder out of her bag and flipped it open.<br/>“I already started on some ideas for each room. You can say yes or no. But I thought we should be prepared.” She smiled and let Cheryl pull the binder out of her hands so she could flip through. You, Toni and Betty exchanged looks and started to laugh.<br/>“Can we just take a minute to think about how crazy it is that a town, with a murderer on the loose, came together over my house, and helped me get it back. This seemed like… a story in one of Ronnie’s magazines!” You said. Betty agreed and Jughead started saying that you should write into Veronica’s magazine for free stuff. Cheryl said you should have called the closest tv news team to cover the story. You fell asleep outside, listening to your friends laughing and bickering, feeling so relaxed and relieved that you felt more exhausted than you had in awhile. You woke for a moment to Sweet Pea setting you in the large bed in the corner of the trailer. You heard Cheryl and Toni, talking quietly somewhere on the floor as you fell back asleep, feeling the blankets being pulled around you. You could recall waking again to Jughead, Archie and Sweet Pea sitting in the doorway of the trailer, keeping guard but fell back asleep before you could make sense of their conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. They were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The renovation of your house was slow. Seeing as it had practically been demolished, the place had to be gutted before anyone could even start working. Archie had taken it upon himself to move in and do the work while Fred was working on other projects. He even showed you how to do some of the work.</p><p>Sweet Pea was very good at knocking through walls that Veronica marked off or shattering off old tiles that couldn’t be replaced. But it was Fangs that came into his own when it came to putting the tiles back up. “We’ll have to set you up doing this on my builds.” Fred said approvingly to Fangs who seemed rather flustered by everyone's praise.<br/>Veronica and Cheryl had gotten so carried away with renovation ideas that Betty had assigned herself, and Toni as their bosses. To be sure that your voice wasn’t lost in the whole design.</p><p>When all the work was done the house, from the front, didn’t seem very special. A quaint little building with a covered porch and a red front door. A detached garage was at the edge of the property. If you opened it you would find several bikes, a few work benches and large boxes with the Serpents logo on the side of the boxes. The kitchen had been Cheryl’s domain. When Toni pointed out that a bright red kitchen might not be your style she relented. <br/>The kitchen was large and bright. A lot of wood from the house before it was destroyed was used in the ceiling or against the walls. When you first saw it you had to admit, it wasn’t what you expected. </p><p>Everything was white and grey with touches of soft blue. Cheryl had said it was plain and boring so that you could add your own touch to it eventually. The island that sat in the middle of the kitchen had a harder wooden top than the other sides. Fred had explained that Alice had insisted that a built in chopping board side would be a good idea for you. Several stools that looked like they had come from the Wyrm and been duct-taped together sat around the island and in the centre, sat a roughly carved, wooden snake bowl filled with vibrant green apples. On the wall near the sink you spotted several shelves piled high with plates, bowls and other things like jugs and measuring cups. So many so, it was a wonder that the shelves stayed up. As you entered the kitchen from the hall the centre of the room was a large square table. A chair sat at either end of the table while the sides had matching benches.</p><p>The old bricks of the house were used to add on a small laundry room with the old steps from the stairs used as shelves. The laundry room sat next to a large pantry. It had been intended to sit in a small corner of the kitchen but Toni and Cheryl had watched Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead eating during a break from helping Archie and Fred. Cheryl decided it should be much larger. The shelves ran floor to ceiling. Each with their own neat clear plastic and glass containers, labeled and made to fit perfectly in each of their spots on the shelves.</p><p>The living room was bigger than you remembered. Although Fred and Alice had carefully gone over the plans for the old house. You’d assumed when they had offered to fix things that’s what they would do. “This place looks amazing!” You said to Betty who smiled up at you from her spot on the floor. You, Betty and Veronica had gathered to make a large collage of your parents and old photos of the house to put up on the wall in the hall.<br/>“If you’re not careful. I might even move in here.” Veronica said cheerfully.<br/>“You practically do, with you alway here with Archie.” You teased and she laughed. <br/>“Is he moving out after the work is done?” Betty asked as she shuffled on the pillow she’d sat on. You shrugged and looked at Veronica.<br/>“He said he’s going home as soon as the work starts. He’s a bit worried about the whole house full of Serpents but Jughead said it should all be fine.” Veronica answered as she set a neatly cut out photo next to the layout on the table.<br/>“Talking of Serpents. Isn’t Sweet Pea moving in today?” Betty asked and you nodded as you sighed.<br/>“He is. FP and Fred spent a whole week fixing the basement for him. It no longer floods and is like a whole room. It’s got a bedroom, I think a bar and then a whole living room. Once the door arrives you’ll be able to get to it from the garage. Also over there.” You pointed to a small staircase that seemed to vanish into the floor. When Betty rose up on her knees she could see that the stairs lead to a neat trapdoor in the floor. She recalled Archie complaining about a spiral staircase being lowered into the basement. She assumed the stairs case was tucked away under the  trapdoor. “It’s all snakes and green and red down there. Even the lamps on the walls and the mirrors have snakes. I also think FP is dropping some serpent shaped keys for the house. A bit over the top for me but i’m just glad to have my home back.” You explained and Betty laughed.<br/>“They take themselves very seriously.” She commented and you agreed. The three of you continued working on the project until it got dark. Archie and Jughead arrived with take out from Pop’s.</p><p>“Sweet Pea and some of the Serpents are on their way.” Jughead informed you. Sweet Pea arrived as the five of you started dividing up the food. Archie hurried to answer the door.<br/>“Andrews. Welcoming me home?” Sweet Pea said sarcastically as he paused and looked Archie up and down. Archie started to invite him in but Sweet Pea barged past him and headed to the kitchen where you were all sat waiting for Archie.<br/>“So, where am I staying?” He asked you. When you went to answer he snatched at your fries, dumbing a grocery bag of food on the side. “FP said that’s for you.”<br/>“It’s right this way… the rest of the house isn’t finished yet.” You mumbled. Sweet Pea shrugged you off and headed through the living room. You lifted up the door on the floor to reveal the spiral staircase. Out of curiosity the others followed. Jughead and Sweet Pea approved of the Serpent’s logo on the walls. Once everyone had headed upstairs and Sweet Pea had dumped his backpack in one of the three bedrooms that came off the small gathering area, he turned to you. “Thanks. For letting me and the other’s move in.”<br/>“Thanks for getting my house back.” You answered quickly.<br/>“Not really the same house… anymore.”<br/>“Yeah. Everyone has been so nice about helping me.” You muttered awkwardly before hurrying up out of the room. While you and the group ate, the serpent's down in the basement blasted the TV and could be heard shouting and laughing. It went on so late that as Betty and Jughead were deciding if they should crash for the night or head home, Jughead had to promise to go down and get them to be quiet.</p><p>**************</p><p>A few people stared as you hurried into the dingy bar. This new bar had taken place in Wyrm and to be frank. It seemed worse than the Wyrm had. Someone whistled at you and you heard someone yell at them. “Leave her alone. Are you looking for Sweet Pea?” Fangs asked as he hurried past. He had a crate of beers in his arms. “He’s playing pool before his shift starts.”<br/>You followed Fangs, taking a few jars of bar snacks from the top of his pile of crates. He thanked you as you set them on the bar and kept walking, stopping at the pool tables. “Sweet Pea, your girls here.” Someone teased. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes as he took his shot and pushed off the table.<br/>“She‘s just a roommate.” He answered quickly. He looked at you, swaggering his way over.<br/>“What do you want?” Sweet Pea asked. You fumbled in your bag and pulled out a single key on a keychain that ended in a snake head.<br/>“The new keys for the house are done.” You explained and he raised an eyebrow, throwing a look at his friend who was making kissing noises. They quieted down quickly.<br/>“You could have just waited until later.” He mumbled as he walked round the table and took the key from you.<br/>“I’m covering for Betty. Double shift at Pop’s, so I won’t be back until late. I’m locking up.” You explained.<br/>“Oh. Well same here. See you… at home I guess.” Sweet Pea said as he shoved the key in his pocket. You nodded, turning and leaving, saying a passing goodbye to Fangs as he left.</p><p>Your shift at Pop’s has begun passing quickly. At least the first shift had. Veronica had helped you with the dinner rush and then things slowly seemed to taper off. Veronica finished up her shift and waved goodbye, rushing out into the cold to greet Archie who had pulled up outside to pick her up. You span on the bar stool as one by one the other servers slowly tapered off, their shifts ending. You ignored the sound of another vehicle pulling up, opting to twirl and hum to yourself. Pop’s was reading a newspaper in the kitchen, waiting for the next order to come in. When the bell above the door rang, you slowed your spinning, feeling your head twirl a little as you stopped.<br/>“Working hard I see.” Sweet Pea said with a grin. You hopped up and walked over to him. Your first few steps are a little stumbly.<br/>“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” You asked. He smiled and took a seat.<br/>“We closed the bar early. There was some accident on the main road and everything is getting closed off. Jughead and FP are there. Thought I’d see what hard work looks like.” He teased. You rolled your eyes and grabbed at the notepad you had left on the side. “Cute uniform.”<br/>“It’s the only one I had clean.” You said as you looked down at the T-shirt and shorts you had on. You weren't wrong. Your other two uniforms were pilled in the wash.<br/>“Well. I’ll get two of the burger meals. My usual and… I don’t know, whatever you order. To go.” He said as he pulled his wallet out.<br/>“What do I order?” You asked and he nodded.<br/>“I’m guessing you haven’t eaten yet. Neither have I and I figured I’d give you a lift home. Unless you want to walk in the cold and deal with whatever is going on with the accident out there.” He said and grinned at you when you sighed and he could see you giving in. A lift home did seem nice. Especially seeing as there had been snow warnings and you hadn’t thought to bring a warm coat with you.<br/>“You’ll have to wait for me to cash up.” You said and he nodded. <br/>“Sure thing. Do you need any help back there Pop’s?” Sweet Pea called as he let himself into the kitchen. You locked the doors to the diner and turned off all the open lights and neons. It took you a moment to retrieve the cashing tin and check book from Pop’s office and started counting everything. Once you were done you neatly tucked everything away and put the cashing tin back in the office. When you came out Sweet Pea was putting his jacket back on. “Thanks for the help.” Pop said cheerfully as he handed two bags of food to Sweet Pea.<br/>“No problem. See you round Pops.” Sweet Pea said while you gathered your things and put on your jacket.<br/>“See you tomorrow evening Pops. It should be me and Betty.” You said cheerfully.<br/>“See you (Y/N). If it snows tomorrow, don’t worry about coming in. I put a little something extra in the bags.” Pops said cheerfully as he handed you an extra bag. He waved the two of you off as you followed Sweet Pea out to his bike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You owe me five bucks.” You said as you let yourself into Sweet Peas trailer. He’d been nice enough to let you stay for a few days and had camped out with Fangs while you got to take the bed.</p><p>“I mean… technically you owe me ten. You ate just as much as I did while you were here.” He teased. He stopped when you frowned at him. He gave you a curious look as it dawned on him your frown. Which was adorable and made your nose scrunch up in a rather sweet way. Was meant to be intimidating.<br/>“I had to pay Jughead five bucks because you and Fangs trashed my laptop watching porn!” You insisted and Sweet Pea raised his eyebrows.<br/>“How’d you know it was me and Fangs?” He asked quickly.<br/>“Because you’re the only person other than me that uses my laptop and I don’t watch that kind of thing.” You insisted and he grinned.<br/>“You don’t? What do you use the internet for then?” He asked quickly and scooted to the edge of his seat as he waited for an answer.<br/>“Oh you know… I … read things.” You answered quickly. When he started to laugh you added. “The internet is more than just naked people. You do know that?”<br/>“Do you know that? It was your laptop. It could have been you looking at this stuff.” He said quickly and gave you a sweet smile when you huffed. “What if I buy you dinner at Pops and we say we’re even. I won’t use your laptop for that stuff again?”<br/>“Deal.” You said quickly. He spat on his hand and held it out for you to shake. You scrunch your nose in disgust and grab a shirt that had been tossed on the side, used it to scrub Sweet Pea’s hand and then shook it. He laughed as he grabbed his jacket and the keys to his bike.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>